Secret Relationships are hard
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so elena's family are vampire haters and damon and his family are vampires and move in next door everything is all good and they are all friends espically damon and elena but what happens when her dad finds out that they are vampires elena is told that she is supposed to hate vampires but what happens when damon and elena fall in love?


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Jeremy I'm leaving now have fun on your date tonight and make sure you are a gentleman" I yelled as I walked out the door I got into my car and started my drive to the mystic grill to hang out with Caroline and Bonnie. I pulled into the parking lot and got out and walked inside

When I sat down at the table with Caroline and Bonnie I said "hi sorry I'm a little late I fell asleep" they nodded I looked over and noticed they already ordered my drink "we ordered your food you always get the same thing so" I just laughed "it's fine I was going to order the chicken tenders and fries"

After eating and talking we got up and started dancing because now that it was Friday night everyone was there looking for a party so we just joined I was having fun dancing until someone grabbed my hips I turned around quickly and saw Tyler the player of our school

"get your man whore hands off of me" I exclaimed but only made him grab on tighter "I want you tonight babe and I always get what I want" he pulled me behind a wall and started to kiss me I kept pushing him off but it was no use his hands started to knead my breasts and I just screamed that someone would hear me over the loud music

Suddenly I saw Caroline and Bonnie going in the direction of the bathroom and I screamed hoping they would help me and when they saw me they instantly ran to me and pushed him off of me they handed me my shirt which he had managed to get off of me and they hugged me tight "oh honey lets get you home" I shook my head "I don't want to go home I'm fine I promise" they gave me an unsure look but they knew I was stubborn so I would not go

We walked over to the bar "can I have a water please?" the man handed it to me the water started to calm my nerves but it did not stop the tears from falling down my eyes I felt someone walk next to me and looked over and saw Damon Salvatore he rolled his eyes "aww Elena you're crying what happened did you break a nail" he said in a sarcastic voice

"you're an asshole you know that?" he smirked "oh I know I am a asshole but you have an issue excepting the fact that you are an serious bitch" my eyes went wide and then he started to walk away "don't walk away from me I'm not done talking to you" he turned around "well I'm done listening" I still followed him out the door and when I walked out Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner and kissed me with so much passion and of course I kissed him back he is my boyfriend after all

Let me explain

_3 years ago_

_It's been a year since the Salvatore's moved next door to us and I thought they were real nice people but there was something my dad hated about them but my parents refused to tell Jeremy and I what they hated about them _

_One day I was sitting in Damon's room and we were just talking and having a good time when I heard the front door open and Mrs. Salvatore kindly greeted my dad "where the hell is my daughter" "she's up stairs with Damon" I heard him stomp up the stairs he opened the door and pulled me out "you are never allowed to step into this house ever again or talk to these people" _

_And he pulled me into our house I got to my room and started crying because Damon is my best friend suddenly I heard a tap on my window I saw Damon and smiled I opened it and he stepped and he pulled me into a huge hug and he explained everything to me about how they were vampires and that's why our dad was not allowing us to see each other but I didn't care and we came up with a plan whenever we were in public we hate each other and when we are alone well w can be friends again_

_It was like that till the day I turned 17 and that was when we admitted how we felt about each other_

And we have been like this ever since he looked at me "you know I never meant anything I said right?" I nodded and snuggled into his chest "Damon you don't have to ask me that every time" he sighed "I know but I just want you to take anything personally"

Then he looked at my eyes "so baby tell me why you were crying" I snuggled tighter into his chest and mumbled "Tyler tried to rape me" Damon eyes went wide and he started to storm back into the grill "Damon where are you going?" "to kill that son of a bitch" I grabbed his arm and even though it was a struggle I pulled him back

"Damon if you go in there and beat up Tyler for me everything we have worked for will be revealed and we no longer be able to be together" he sighed and pulled me into his arms "my parents are out of town and Jeremy is on a date you wanna come over"

He nodded I followed Damon home he parked in his drive way and we snuck in un noticed into my house we went to my bedroom and I locked the bedroom door and as soon as I did Damon's lips came to mine and it was very passionate then Damon and I broke apart and he looked at me and said "please show me what he did to you" I sighed there was no point in arguing with him

I took his hand and told him to unbutton my shirt he did and he threw it to the ground then I took his hand and put it over my breast and he squeezed them and then I took his other hand and slipped it into my panties when I did that his eyes went wide

"he touched you there?" Damon exclaimed "no one is allowed to touch you there except for me" he was so angry "Damon I know you are upset but please calm down it is making me upset" he looked at me and pulled me into a hug "for a 170 year old vampire you are very sexy" I said trying to lighten the mood he just smirked and kissed the top of my head "I wanna take a bath will you join me?" I asked he took my hand and led me to the bathroom we undressed and he got into the water and then I sat on his lap I straddled him and we started to have a very heated make-out session and we broke apart I said "and by the way I'm the only to touch you there" and I grabbed his manhood

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
